


【恩怨组】无路可逃（已坑）

by Ourea952713



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourea952713/pseuds/Ourea952713
Relationships: 恩怨组
Kudos: 4





	1. 猎人

夏季的森林正逐渐笼入暮色之中，牧场上牲畜的叫声已经离得很远，几乎听不见了。

窸窸窣窣——

A_pi  
（拨开灌木和藤蔓钻出，左右张望了一下）  
「刚刚还看到在这……跑到哪里去了。」  
（俯身捻起一撮被粘液浸湿的泥土嗅了嗅）  
「气味很新鲜，它应该还没走远。」

自从那些杂乱重叠的怪异脚印出现在林地边缘的泥地里，已经过去整整七天了。  
这一个星期以来，如同蛇群爬过一般的条状沟槽一次比一次在离家更近的地方被发现，就在前两天pi清点牧场里的动物时，还发现少了一头小牛犊——结合案发现场的痕迹，不难判断是什么拖走了他当天的晚餐。  
陆夫人的法术研究最近恰好到了关键阶段，没法陪他出来，而这就是为什么pi现在走在傍晚时分的森林里，独自追踪那只神秘的怪物。

A_pi  
「再往前走走，今天说什么也要宰了它。」  
（站直身体，忽然警觉起来）  
「“谁？！”」

他隐约感觉到有什么正注视着自己，紧接着，一道略显眼熟的背影从视线边缘掠过，滑落的兜帽下，夹杂银丝的紫发在他眼前一闪，便迅速消失在重重树影之间。

A_pi  
「“……老陆？”」  
（下意识赶了两步）  
「不对，这个时间，他应该还把自己锁在实验室……为什么会出现在这里？」

背影消失的方向与怪物足迹的指向并不相同，天色将晚，森林中的光线已经开始变得昏暗。

要追上去看看吗？  
『不管他』『追上去』

『追上去』  
A_pi  
「仔细想想，老陆好像没有这么多白头发，但除了神奇陆夫人谁会染这么gay的发色？」  
（拔出匕首反握在手中，伏低身姿）  
「总而言之，他好像没听见我的声音……先跟过去看看再说。」

在茂密的树林中跟着那个神秘的背影东拐西绕了一阵，pi忽然发现自己毫无征兆地跟丢了。  
分明上一秒还看到那一抹亮眼的紫色，然而当他握紧匕首，蹑手蹑脚地从背后接近，如同一只大猫一般迅猛地蹿出树丛时，却扑了个空。  
pi在四周转悠了一阵，然而足迹在此戛然而止，那个人影就仿佛凭空消失一般，从他眼皮底下溜走了。  
牛羊与鸡犬喧闹的叫声再次清晰起来，不知不觉间，他已经回到了森林的边缘，走出这片稀疏低矮的树林，就是他山脚下的家了。  
不死心地将这片区域地毯式搜索了一遍，却依然一无所获，直到不用火把已经看不清地面时，pi才满怀不甘地选择了放弃。  
他踩着逐渐取代腐叶覆盖地面的细软青草往外走，夕阳在地平线上只留下一线金光，西面的天空如同燃烧一般赤红，向上渐变为粉紫与深蓝，而他身后黑暗的森林已经笼在了清冷月光之下。  
山坡之下，红石灯的暖光渐次亮起，牧场后的小屋也亮起了灯光，炊烟从烟囱顶端袅袅升起，陆夫人大概终于从实验室钻出来，在准备晚饭了。

A_pi  
「看来今天是来不及找到那个怪物了，那就明天再说。」  
「回去问问老陆，他今天有没有出门吧。」

恰在这时，一阵闷雷般的隆隆声远远从森林深处传来，脚下的土地也微微震动，然而往声源看去，却又好像什么都没有。  
这一天发生的奇怪的事也不差这么一件，但在听到那响声、转过头的时候，pi的眼前忽然浮现出一个场景——炽烈的火焰与浓烟，还有烟尘中的紫发身影。  
那熟悉的轮廓在狂舞的火蛇中扭曲，看不清面部，但他莫名产生了一种直觉，仿佛对方正隔空静静望着他，目光中饱含怀念与决绝。  
当这视线随幻象一并破碎消散时，pi才发现自己不知何时扶着一旁的橡树半跪了下来，急促地喘着气。

A_pi  
「心口空落落的……那个人到底是谁？」  
「……老陆！」

来不及考虑其他的事情，pi一下跳了起来，顺着山坡用最快的速度朝亮着灯光的小屋跑去。  
此刻，他无比迫切地需要确认陆夫人的安危。

A_pi  
「“老陆！”」  
（一把撞开门，气喘吁吁地站在门口，朝屋内看去）

火炉旁，陆夫人拿着汤勺正守在锅子边上，奶油和鸡肉的香味充满了木质小屋，被这声巨响吓得手一抖，差点把勺子里的汤洒出来。  
他衬衫外系着围裙，手上还戴着厚厚的隔热手套，半转过身来，看到是pi才松了一口气。

陆夫人  
「“你吓死我了！卧槽……你干嘛！？”」

突然扑过来的pi显然引起了陆夫人的警觉，不过不等他反应过来，pi已经撞进了他的怀里，紧紧地抱住了他的腰——看起来并没有什么恶作剧后手等着他。  
只是pi这一下撞过来完全没留力，两个人一起滚到了厚厚的绒毛地毯里——得亏他刚才及时把汤勺扔回了锅里，可以说是很有先见之明了。

陆夫人  
「“怎么了这是？”」  
（摘下手套随手扔到一边，轻柔地拍了拍pi的背）

毛茸茸的粉色脑袋在他胸前拱了拱，似乎终于心满意足了，这才抬起脸来仔细地打量了他一会儿，忽然问了个完全不相干的问题。

A_pi  
「“你今天没进过森林吧？”」

陆夫人  
「“……没有，你问这个干什么？”」

粉发青年沉默了片刻，似乎后知后觉地开始感到不好意思，试图挣脱陆夫人站起身来；他看起来有点脸红，在炉火的映照下，鼻尖上的薄汗都微微闪着光。  
可惜为时已晚，术士的手臂牢牢箍住了他的腰，支起上半身的动作反而让他们的下半身贴得更紧了。

A_pi  
「“哇，老陆啊——饭还没吃就开始耍流氓啊？”」

话虽如此，这时候pi的语气反倒坦荡了起来。  
那双石榴籽一般的眼睛居高临下地望着陆夫人，目光专注异常，噙着一点安心的意味。

陆夫人  
「“你自己投怀送抱的也能赖我身上？”」  
（手指顺着pi的背脊抚下来，在背心那块菱形的浅色皮肤上停留了片刻）  
「“今天是怎么回事？这么热情？”」

A_pi  
「“没什么，别问。”」  
（狡黠地眨眨眼睛，缓缓俯下身来）  
「“问就是等我‘吃饱’了再说。”」

青草与森林的气息一并裹挟着压下来，柔软的嘴唇相触，而后的声响淹没在柴火燃烧的劈啪声与奶油鸡肉汤冒泡的咕嘟声里。  
今天也是平静的一天，不过，那个熟悉的背影，到底是谁呢？

Happy Ending 『平凡的日常』已解锁

『不管他』  
A_pi  
「可能只是材料不够出来收集而已，不会走得太深，还是不管了。」  
（扭头看看天色）  
「动作得快点，再不找到怪物的话天就要黑了。」  
（沿着怪物的足迹追踪，深入林中）

Auto saving…  
Progress saved.

跟随着断续的蛇行沟痕深入森林，眼前忽然出现了一小片开阔的空地，不远处，幽邃的岩洞在山壁上静静张着大口，从吹来的风中，pi隐约嗅到了一股腥甜的气味。  
那怪异足迹径直没入黑暗的甬道深处，背后的森林里已经传来了骨头的碰撞声和蜘蛛尖锐的嘶叫，阻挡了返回的道路。  
看来他是别无选择了。

A_pi  
「……之前这里，有这座山吗？」  
「可惜出来时忘记整理背包，没把镐子带过来，不然干掉怪物之后，还可以在矿洞里开个安全屋睡一晚上。」  
（把想要蜷进柔软床垫的念头从脑袋里甩出去，打起精神走入山洞）

泥土逐渐过渡为岩石，随着pi越走越深，四周的温度也渐渐降了下来，火把在他脚下投下一块圆形的光明区域，像是一个有形的保护圈。  
在此之外，稍远些的岩壁便没入阴影之中，只隐隐看得清一点轮廓，随着光源的移动而变幻着角度，仿佛随时都会扑出将闯入者吞噬，只有在偶尔进入光照范围时，那沾染怪物黏液的表面才被火焰映出一抹诡谲的反光。

前方出现了一个岔路口，要走哪一边？  
『左边』『右边』

『右边』  
拐入右侧的岔路，前方的岩洞逐渐收窄变矮，pi不得不半蹲下来才能前进，不过很快，火把的光芒就照到了洞穴的尽头。  
这是一个死胡同，是时候往回走了。

『左边』  
拐入左侧的岔路，很快就又看到了怪物爬行时留下的黏液，似乎是走对了方向。  
一种微弱的不安感挑动着神经，pi把它归咎于环境的原因。

前方出现了一个岔路口，要走哪一边？  
『直走』『右边』

『右边』  
在右侧的岩洞中走出一小段距离，前面的区域开阔了一点，火光洒下，照亮了这个山体内部的溶洞，一汪水潭在溶洞中央，水面平滑如镜，只有钟乳石偶尔滴下水珠时才会激起一点涟漪。  
除此之外这里什么都没有，是时候往回走了。

『直走』  
些微流动的空气从前方送来了腥甜的味道，pi循着这气味继续向前走，黑暗与寂静沉沉地压了上来，平常矿洞里该有的僵尸的低吼和蜘蛛的尖嘶全无踪影，反倒莫名让他更加紧张了。

前方出现了一个岔路口，要走哪一边？  
『直走』『右边』

『直走』  
微弱的气流从前方吹来，在曲折的岩洞中绕了一阵，面前突然出现了光，pi眯着眼睛来到洞口，向外看去，才发现这是一座悬崖，下方是一片嶙峋乱石，尖锐的石针笔直地指向天空。  
怪物肯定不在这里，是时候往回走了。

『右边』  
空气里的腥甜气味越发浓郁了，pi熄灭了火把，往装满乱七八糟东西的背包里一塞，将夜视药水从皮带的插槽里拿出来往嘴边凑，靴底尽可能不发出声音地落在黏滑的地面上，凭着印象往前走了几步。  
在冰凉微苦的药水顺着玻璃管壁流入口中之时，他忽然注意到了一件事：当火焰燃烧的劈啪声消失后，一直以来被其掩盖的另一种声音，在寂静与深暗中就变得格外明显了——那是一种细微的心脏搏动般的声音。  
脚下忽然踩空，在火光之外的区域竟然刚好是一个向下的斜坡，失去平衡的身体向前踉跄了一下，在来得及看清下方的情况之前，pi就顺着斜坡滚了下去。  
预想中的擦碰疼痛并没有袭来，本能蜷起的身体撞上了某种柔软的物质，从地面褶皱中被挤开的液体一路发出“噗吱”的声响。  
伴随着沾上皮肤的滑腻液体，甜丝丝的味道一下子裹了上来，当他终于抵达斜坡底端的时候，脑袋已经因为翻滚与熏人甜香而一阵天旋地转。

A_pi  
「“呃……好粘……”」  
（用胳膊内侧干燥的绷带擦了擦脸，单手撑地慢慢从地上坐起来）  
「这里到底是怎……？！」

夜视药剂开始发挥作用，黑暗与眩晕迅速地退去，但在睁开双眼的那一刻，pi的身体却由于眼前的事物而霍然僵在了原地。

在那山体内部的空腔里，盘踞着比末影龙更为巨大的怪物——目光所及之处被肉色的物质完全覆盖，凹凸不平的表面遍布肉瘤与肿块，粘液从肉壁上挂下来，在温热柔软的地面上散发出甜腻的气味；而在岩洞正中央，连接着穹顶与地面的是一团不断蠕动的血肉，上面瞳孔竖直的巨大独眼此时紧盯着僵坐在地的人类，目光中透出毫不掩饰的贪婪与恶毒的喜悦。

血肉怪物  
「“人类……是人类啊……”」  
「“太好了……留下来吧……”」

怪异的声音不知从那团血肉的什么部位发出，在空腔内碰撞出浑浊沉闷的回音。  
与此同时，pi感到什么东西蹭上了他的手背和小腿——低头看去，才发现身下的地面正不断生长出柔韧的触角，摇曳着攀上他的身体，像是要将他整个人都拖入地底。

A_pi  
「“——！！！”」

来不及多想，pi向侧方一滚，一骨碌爬了起来，抽空往他滚下来的斜坡瞥了一眼，顿时心下一沉——那是一个将近四十五度的陡坡，覆盖其上的肉质蠢动着，一层晶亮的液体从顶端淌下，使凹凸不平的肉壁变得更加湿滑。  
这里只有一个出入口，另一边，一团团蠕动的肉块从地面上鼓起，表面伸出无数修长的触手，朝他围了过来。

他被困住了。

A_pi  
「大意了，这下只有把本体干掉了吗……」

随着粉发青年略一抬手，无数光点从虚空中喷薄而出，将将组成了一个剑柄的形状，就已被pi握在手中，随着他冲锋的动作在身后拖出一道长长的青色光痕。  
一旦下定了决心，他的行动立刻变得果断，这一剑出尽全力，如同一阵狂风般掠过面前的触手怪物，而后毫不停歇地一跃而起，双手持剑朝着腔室中央的血肉之柱重重劈下。  
哧——  
钻石剑在那血肉柱身上撕开了一条近两米长的裂口，剑刃几乎完全没入其中，那巨大的眼瞳痛苦地紧闭，半透明的血液从伤口喷涌而出，pi及时闭上了眼睛和嘴巴，却还是不免被溅了一头一脸。  
直到这时，身后才传来粘腻的坠落声，一道整齐的切口出现在那些触手怪物身上，将他们的身体从统一的高度分成了上下两截，软塌塌地仆倒在地。

A_pi  
「“呼——这就解决了吗？”」  
（施力想把剑从怪物身体里拔出来）  
「“这也太菜了……诶？”」

施加在剑柄上的力道没能把剑刃拔出，因为正有一股更大的力量抓住了它。  
他缓缓抬头，正对上了咫尺之外那只狰狞的眼睛。  
瞳孔骤然一缩，pi立即撤手松开剑柄，试图远离血肉之柱，只可惜为时已晚，没等他完全转过身去，那被剑刃劈开的伤口就向两边裂得更开，如同一张大口一般“咬”了过来。  
这般情景几乎让pi的头发都奓了起来，在恐惧和恶心的驱使下，他使出了全身的力气向斜坡的方向冲去。  
然而，就在此时，无数触手从背后的裂口中狂涌而出，缠缚住了他的胳膊和双腿——即便尽力挣扎甩脱其中几条，也会有更多的触手立刻缠上来。

A_pi  
「不……不！」  
「这样下去……会被吃掉！」

他扯动被捆缚的右臂，摸向皮带插槽中的力量药剂，却见一根触手伸了过来，抢先一步捞走了那瓶暗红色的药水。  
pi睁大了眼睛，眼睁睁地看着玻璃瓶被轻易地握碎，里面的液体渗入肉红色的表皮之中，与此同时，身上无数软软滑动的触手一下子加大了力道，再也无法轻易甩脱了。  
人类的反抗在怪物面前不值一提，那血肉怪物仿佛有意戏耍他一般，往往任由他逃开几步，再毫不留情地把他拖回原处。  
在绝望之下，pi很快就耗尽了力气，虽然身体还维持着前倾的姿势，但若不是无数触手正从后面拉住他，他可能已经跪倒在地了。  
一时间，整个空腔内只有他剧烈喘息的声音，怪物察觉到了pi的疲惫，原本只是堪堪缠住他不让他逃跑的触手，开始一点点裹紧他的身体，将他向身后等待已久的巨口拖去。  
人类石榴色的双眼里闪过浓浓的恐惧，眼角不知何时已经泌出一点泪光，他垂死挣扎了几下，但脱力的身体已经无法支撑这样激烈的动作，只能任由触手坚定地拖着他坠入深渊。  
随着与巨大裂口的距离越来越近，越来越多粗短的触手从后面抱住了他的腰侧、脖颈和脸颊，内侧密布的绒毛般的凸起肆意地抚摸着人类的皮肤，在上面留下粘粘的半透明液体。

A_pi  
「“不……谁来……”」  
（下意识地向前伸出手，试图抓住点什么）  
「“老陆…救救我……”」

后背靠上了温热且凹凸不平的表面，一条粗长的触手从腋下穿过，绕上了他的手臂，最终轻柔地抓住了他的手腕，将他牢牢捆在了柱身之上。  
未能脱口的求救和呜咽被几束细长的触须堵在了嘴里，没有人听见，也没有人来。  
这里只有他一个人，静静等待被森林中的怪物所吞噬。

TBC


	2. 猎物

半透明的黏液浸透了黑色背心，顺着背沟一路流进了皮带束起的裤腰，裹在棕色布料中的双腿也很快体会到了黏湿的触感。  
那些粗短的触手仍在他身体表面游移，而背后咬住他的血肉之柱却似乎并不急于吃掉受害者，而是缓缓蠕动着愈合伤口，将pi的身体嵌入布满凸起的凹陷之中。  
人类心灰意冷地低垂着头，在意识到已经不可能逃脱之后，悲哀一瞬间甚至压倒了求生的本能，让他连一根指头都懒得动弹了，甚至暗暗祈盼着那怪物能给他一个痛快。

A_pi  
「谁能想到Api最后栽在这种东西手上呢？」  
「但愿老陆不要太难过——等等，它在……？！」

几根细长的触须绕到他身前，隔着裤子描摹起蛰伏的性器，灵巧的末端试探着扯动皮带，寻找着可以钻入的缝隙。  
不等他收回惊愕的目光，脸颊边扁平的触角托起了他的下颌，pi这才发现上方早有一根圆润的触手等候着，头部不断吐露粘稠的浑浊液体，像蛇一般在半空中游弋着。  
一个荒谬的猜测浮现在脑海之中的同时，脸颊两侧的触角骤然发力，迫使他在疼痛中张开了嘴，而那根蓄势已久的触手则抓住了这个机会，钻入了他的口腔。

A_pi  
「“唔唔——！！”」  
「有没有搞错！？这个剧本不太对啊！」

pi想也不想地咬了下去，但柔韧度极佳的触手轻易顶住了他的牙齿，并且借助表面的滑液强硬地朝着喉咙深处挤去。  
一种更深的恐惧击中了他，被牢牢捆绑在肉柱上的身体拼命扭动起来，瞬间爆发出的力量甚至挣开了几根抱住腰部的触手——但也仅此而已了。  
虽然只是有所耳闻，但确实有传言说异世界的触手系怪物依靠捕猎雌性的人型生物，将卵寄生于她们的身体而繁殖，如果这个传言是真的话，那么这个怪物现在正对他做的事……可他是男人啊！  
是人都怕死，但比起这种想一想就令人不寒而栗的命运，或许死亡都还算是不那么悲惨的结局。  
随着触手末端微微膨大，大量滚烫腥甜的液体猛然浇入了他的喉咙，pi不出所料地呛到了，窒息的痛苦令他条件反射地干呕起来，但被塞得满满当当的嘴巴根本无法将入侵的异物排出，反倒由于喉头的蠕动，而吞咽下了更多的液体。  
当那根触手终于从他口中抽出的时候，pi已经因为缺氧而眼前一阵一阵地发黑，却顾不得大口呼吸氧气，而是收缩着腹部想借咳嗽把吞下去的东西呕出。  
然而令他绝望的是，除了还残留在口腔内混着唾液的少许粘液，他什么都没能吐出来。  
一颗水珠从他的脸颊上划过，顺着下巴滴落在层叠裹覆着身体的无数触角上，溅开一朵小小的水花，紧接着是第二颗。  
当pi意识到那是他的眼泪时，那几根细长的触手已经解开了他的腰带，将他的裤子扒了下来，松松垮垮地挂在了膝弯上。  
下腹仿佛燃烧着一团蓬勃的火焰，灼人的热度顺着血管流经四肢百骸，几乎要将骨骼都融化；胯间性器已经精神地翘了起来，在内裤的束缚下撑起了明显的形状，顶端将布料缓缓洇出一小块湿迹。  
这仿佛是一个信号，一时间缠绕在pi身上的触手、紧紧钳住他的血肉之柱，都带着一股狂乱的劲头活跃起来。  
包裹下体的布料“哧啦”一声碎成了几片，双膝被托举着推到了胸前，一根甚至粗过大腿的触手从臀后挤了进来，阻止他合拢起双腿，在他面前耀武扬威地展示了一下遍布粗糙绒毛的内侧，而后在他避无可避的视线下贴着会阴与臀缝来回地摩擦起来。

A_pi  
「“呃、哈啊……！！”」

被催起了情欲的身体经不起这种粗暴的挑逗，顿时激得他一颤，被撑开太久的嘴巴酸痛得合不上，抖得变了调的呻吟就这么脱口而出。  
比起先前主要用于抓握的触手，此刻围绕着他舞动的无数影子更加令人惊恐，那些为了繁殖与交配而特化出来的结构，光是看上去就让人受不了。  
一想到这些东西一会儿都要招呼在自己身上，pi就忍不住从心底涌起了一股惧意。  
身后的怪物自然不会照顾他的心情，配合着下身粗大触手舔舐般的动作，更多细长的触肢或是隔着黑色背心抚弄着他的胸膛，或是从背后那个菱形的开口钻了进去，将紧身的布料撑起一条条蠕动的凸痕。  
脸颊两侧的触角从嘴角伸了进去，肆意亵玩着柔软的唇舌，pi几次咬合的努力都成了徒劳，反倒在被撬开嘴时发出了压抑不住的呜咽。  
能够承受伤痛的人，对于快感的抵抗力未必同样出色——毕竟疼痛尚需要忍受，而快感却只需要享受。  
而刚刚喝下去的夜视药水，这回算是把他坑惨了，血肉怪物很明显拥有智慧，此刻刻意要激发他的恐惧和绝望似的，将两支触手伸到了他的面前，那膨起的头部如同花朵一般绽开了，露出内部黏着银丝的细密褶皱以及中央不断伸缩的细针。  
在触手的钳制下，他被迫惊恐地注视着那对触手缓缓下移，张开的头部对准了胸前不知何时已被玩弄得硬挺起来的乳尖。

A_pi  
「“不、不要……啊啊…嗯啊！！”」

男性本不该如此敏感的胸乳被触手完全覆盖，蛮不讲理地吸吮起来；那黏液似乎有一定的腐蚀性，融化了轻薄的黑色布料，将乳头暴露在触手内部的软刺前。  
pi被拉高到头顶的双手紧紧地攥在了一起，指甲狠掐着掌心，只有这样他才能确保自己不在这样的折磨中哭出声来。  
细针浅浅戳刺着脆弱的乳尖，那细小而尖锐的疼痛却被沉浸在欲望中的身体当作快感层层累积，pi全身的骨头都被情欲之火烤得发软，一层薄汗黏在皮肤上，让他的身体滑得像一条鱼，如果没有那几根修长有力的触手托住，他说不定已经软软地瘫到地上去了。  
恰在此时，那粗大触手忽然停止了动作，缓缓从他的腿间抽离，那无数绒毛刷过下体时激起一波细微的战栗，尤其是在末端情色地抚过微微翕张的穴口时，pi几乎立刻紧闭上了双眼，屏住呼吸，才将险些脱口的低叫生生扭成一声闷哼。  
他还不至于天真到觉得怪物打算放他一马，此刻从后穴传来的强烈的空虚感，也摆明了Api今日注定失身于此。  
几束纤细的触须贴上了他的腿根，一束绕到身前，头部的分叉搔弄着一直被刻意冷落的性器，将前端一股一股吐出的透明液体抹到柱身上，另外几束则在他看不到的地方，按揉着不断开合甚至泌出肠液的后穴，试探性地扒开穴口，将触须伸入其中探索着。  
口中的触角已经撤了出去，正贴着pi的的耳廓蠕动，时不时用尖端舔舐一下耳孔，丰沛的粘液在咫尺处搅动出相当色情的声音，令他难以将注意力集中在强忍喘息与呻吟上。  
又不是什么都不懂的处男，接下来要发生的事情已经很清楚了——唯一的问题是何时才能结束。  
话虽如此，当体内的触须蹭过敏感点时，他还是没能控制住身体的反应，穴肉受惊似地绞紧了入侵者，全身都颤栗了一下。

A_pi  
「“糟……不、别碰……！！！”」

这短短半秒已经把他出卖得彻底，埋入体内的触手顿了一下，立刻调转了方向，瞄准那一小块软肉发起进攻。  
身体违背意志将其转化为了甘美的快感，沿着尾椎一路窜升，毫不留情鞭挞着他的神经，即便已经狠狠咬住了下唇，沉重的鼻音和细碎的泣声依旧止不住地漏出来。  
后穴在不断的揉弄扩张下不自觉地放松，随着火热肉壁开始谄媚地挽留，体内的触须却缓缓地外撤，取而代之的，是顺着他双腿缓缓爬上来的两根长满绒毛状突起的触手。  
透过不断溢出眼眶的泪水，pi颤抖着注视那两根触手蛇行着爬过他的大腿，先后钻入股缝；那裹满黏液的表面留下两道湿漉漉的痕迹，先是微凉，很快就发烫起来。  
柔软毛糙的东西碰上了饥渴地张合着的肉穴，立刻被吃进去一截，却没有急切冒进，而是等待另一根触手同样挤到了穴口处。

A_pi  
「它……想两根一起？」  
（全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，挣扎着想要躲开）  
「“不行！进不来的！！”」

腰部的触角瞬间收紧，将他的身体重重压进了肉柱之中，密密麻麻的肉突从紧身衣被撕破的地方磨蹭着裸露的皮肤，刺激着腰窝与腋下一类敏感的部位，而徘徊在穴口的两根触手则一前一后，不容置疑地挤进了他的身体。

大脑空白了几秒——回过神来的时候，pi才发现整个空间里回荡着他带着抽噎的喘息，后穴里挤着两根粗长的触手，每一寸褶皱都被碾平撑开，稍一动作就带来满满的胀痛感。  
一束细长的触手在他面前舞动着，中间粘连着乳白色的黏腻浊液，不断地滴落在他的小腹上。

A_pi  
「……想也知道这是什么东西。」  
「等……不要靠过来？！」

顾不得牵动后穴里的东西，pi偏过头避让着凑近的触手，却被脸颊两侧的触角扳正了面孔，强行撬开了嘴。  
浊白的液体被涂抹在嘴唇和舌头上，尽管触手一抽走pi就立刻把精液呸了出来，但那种腥苦的味道依然留在他的嘴里短暂无法散去，甚至有几丝白色的液体混着唾液从嘴角流下来，他都没能发现。  
像是故意要让他体会到屈辱一般，深埋在体内的触手以相当缓慢的速度往外拔，食髓知味的身体却不肯放它走，穴肉讨好地裹紧快感的源头，那细密绒毛碾过肉壁，顿时又逼出一声拔高了的呻吟。  
高潮后的身体敏感得不像话，正当pi努力抵抗着体内涌上的快感时，却忽然由于眼前的景象瞪大了双眼。  
有着类似海葵的末端的粗长触手，从上方垂了下来，在夜视药水的效果下，pi甚至能清晰地看到那触须构成的花冠中央微微开启的腔口——靡丽的深红色内壁上，螺旋排列着浅一色的肉质利齿，随着腔口的收缩而时隐时现。  
大股的黏液滴滴答答地淋下来，自几乎完全从紧身衣中暴露出来、满是红痕的胸膛，到被体内触手撑出模糊轮廓的小腹，最终停在了刚刚射精过的性器上方。  
颜色浅淡的柱身在后穴强烈的刺激下很快又颤抖着抬了头，顶端可怜巴巴地吐出前液，在pi头皮一麻，意识到那根触手的目标是什么后，反而越加兴奋地挺立起来。

A_pi  
「我日？！」  
「只有这个，绝对不行！」  
「会死！真的会死！」

被牢牢禁锢的人类刚动了一下腰，就立刻招来了体内触手的责罚，布满绒毛的顶端重重顶撞在前列腺上，挣扎的意图便随着酸软的腰肢而烟消云散了。  
濒临失控的恐惧终于摧毁了他的自尊心，pi啜泣着哀求起来，眼泪顺着脸颊连续不断地滚落。

A_pi  
「“呃呜…不、不要，求你……”」

听到他的声音，已经罩在了性器之上的触手迟疑了一下，而后仿佛真的改变了主意，在他不断的哀求中缓缓向上升去。  
pi悄悄在心里松了口气，只是这口气还没吐完，就看到那海葵般的末端陡然扩大了一圈，腔口完全打开，嵌入他的腿间，瞬间将他吞噬进去。

A_pi  
「“呜！不……咕唔……住手！啊啊啊——！！”」  
「“哈啊……停、求…求你了！停下！！”」

蠕动的触须揉搓着囊袋和会阴，性器被潮湿温热的肉壁紧紧裹住，齿状的肉瘤勾划着茎身，顶端则被一圈圈的肌肉挤压吮吸着——对于任何一个生理正常的男性都是难以抗拒的体验，然而却有一根纤细的触须残忍地堵住了宣泄的出口。  
于是快感愈是累积就愈是带来更大的痛苦，后穴中的触手也趁此机会交替着抽插起来，撞击着令他疯狂的那一点。  
哭喊和呻吟回荡在山体内的空腔之中，青年胡乱地摇着头，汗水、眼泪和唾液将那张年轻的面孔弄得一片狼藉。  
平坦小腹在粗暴的肏弄下一次次被干得凸起，腰侧与胸膛上徘徊的触手却还不愿放过他，纷纷沿着肌肉的线条抚摸滑动，恶意地拧着红肿的乳尖，或是贴着腰窝与侧腹磨蹭按压，将腹内肆虐的触手勾勒出明显的形状——就连肚脐都被一根触手盛得满满，把感官的苦乐放大到极致。

……

当深埋在体内的两根触手终于开始胀大，将粘稠液体与一颗颗冰凉黏腻的卵排入他的身体时，pi的嗓子已经彻底哑了。  
包裹性器的触手缓缓撤走，沿途洒下稀薄了许多的精液——在最后几轮中，他已经什么都射不出来了。  
线条优美的小腹被腹内的卵和液体撑得走了形，使用到红肿的穴口却被一团粘稠的物质堵住，在触手将他放到地上时，那微微隆起的腹部甚至还不由自主地晃动了一下。  
青年脸上的泪水已经干涸了，那双石榴籽一般鲜红的眼睛无神地注视着前方，视线却空空茫茫地落在了某个更远的地方，就好像灵魂已经离开了这具肉体一般。

几只触手怪物从地面上爬出，抓住pi的身体，将他向着空腔一侧拖去——在那里，肉质墙壁上打开了一条甬道，通向一个狭小的孵化室。

TBC


	3. 噩梦

一片黑暗之中，原本一动不动侧躺在腔室角落里的青年，手指忽然抽动了一下，有了苏醒的迹象。

A_pi  
「……」  
「浑身酸痛……」  
「发生了什么……？」

腹内的酸胀感和皮肤上干涸粘液的触感首先传来，引得他在半梦半醒之间不舒服地挪动了一下身体，背部却碰上了柔软的肉质，顿时整个人都僵住了。  
睁开眼睛后什么都看不到，pi却已经彻底清醒过来，昏迷前的记忆瞬间回笼，令他意识到自己远没有脱离困境。  
左手下意识地按上了腹部，却被掌下陌生的形状惊得瑟缩了一下，强行压下立刻把卵弄出来的念头，pi凝神听了听，发现没有触手爬动的声响，才小心翼翼地爬起来，试探着伸出手，感知自己所在的环境。  
由于视觉不起作用，他干脆闭上了眼睛，只凭触觉去感受——手指触碰到的是潮湿温热的肉壁，指尖稍一用力就会陷进去，沾到一手的粘液，而后那肉壁沿着弧线向上升起，又在上方形成拱形的穹顶。  
忍着恶心和腹部的坠重感在腔室内摸了一圈，pi心中对自己的处境有了一个模糊的概念，这是一个最长处约四米的椭球形空间，除了一处收缩起来的穴口之外，没有任何逃脱的路径。  
看来一般情况下是不可能从这里钻出去了。  
好在这里暂时也没有触手出现，可以让他坐下来好好思考一下对策。  
只是刚一挨着地面，胀痛感和撕裂感便一同从下体袭来，pi的表情扭曲了一下，身子一歪，用肘部撑住了地面，这才被迫正视某些历史遗留问题。

A_pi  
「干啊……这要怎么弄出来？」

他缓缓恢复了侧躺的姿势，犹豫着将手探向身下，却始终难以聚起脱下裤子的勇气，仅从残存的破碎记忆里，也能大概想象出那处的惨状。  
不过，既然一时半会跑不掉，虚弱的身体也不允许他召唤钻石剑，不检查一下自己的状况也没有别的事可做了。  
深吸了一口气，他蜷起身子，缓缓将裤子和靴子除了下来，皮肤与黏滑肉壁直接接触的感觉令他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但也没什么可挑的，毕竟最糟糕的他都已经经历过了。  
指尖触碰到穴口肿胀的嫩肉时，pi整个人都一缩，但他还是咬着牙，紧闭着双眼执行起预定的动作。  
被残暴地入侵过的后穴几乎毫无抵抗力地吞入了他的手指，刚探入一个指节，指尖就摸到了一团黏腻的胶状物质——正是这东西堵在了穴口，使得卵与那些粘稠的液体无法从他体内流出。  
但当pi忍着呜咽尝试着用手指将其抠挖出来时，却突然想到了一个问题——在一无体能二无逃跑路线的情况下，就算把卵弄出来了，他又能跑到哪里去呢？  
而如果被逮回去再来一次……pi及时打住了思绪，却还是不由自主地打了个冷战。  
正在这时，他感到胃部一阵痉挛，这才想起自己上一餐还是在不知道几天前的中午，这会儿早已经消化光了，空荡荡的胃袋缩成一团向他发出抗议。  
火焰般烧灼的饥饿感使他微微弓起身体，体内的卵却在这个动作下晃动起来，恰好顶撞上了敏感点，顿时激出一声猝不及防的低哼。  
且不说这地方只有这些摸上去就让人下不了口的肉质腔壁，吃下去之后能否完成消化也是一个问题啊……  
想到这里，他将手指抽了出来，下意识地往腔壁上蹭了蹭，结果反倒沾上了更多的粘液。  
失落和烦躁让pi忍不住深深吸了口气，但不等他把这口气吐出来，贴着地面的耳朵就捕捉到了某种令人不安的声音。

？？？  
「“咕叽——噗吱——”」

在pi意识到那是什么之前，他已经第一时间缩到了腔室的角落里，背部紧紧贴住腔壁，手中握住了腰带的一端——这带有金属搭扣的皮制品，现在是他手里唯一可用的武器了。  
而直到大脑从本能的惊怖中恢复，他才反应过来，那应该是某种东西搅动黏液，挤过狭窄通道的浊响。  
几秒的呆愣过后，pi感到自己的心脏怦怦狂跳起来——一个机会，虽然称不上是多么好的一个机会，但如果顺利的话……顺利的话，他就可以提前离开这个鬼地方了。  
一片黑暗之中，那声音忽然清晰了起来，而就在这一瞬间，屏息以待的pi用尽全身的力气挥动手臂，将皮带镶嵌金属搭扣的那一端朝着通道的方位径直抡了过去！  
随着一声金属嵌入肉质的闷响，紧接着是刺耳的“吱吱”惨叫，pi奋力一拽，将翻滚的怪物拖向自己的方向，随即松手，一跃而起，翻过怪物滚来的身体，朝出口猛扑过去！  
这一刻，裸露身体上沾染的粘液，四肢传来的虚弱感，腹内翻涌的怪物的卵，这些狼狈和不适统统被他抛到了脑后——逃出生天的一线希望，说什么也不可能因为这些原因错过！  
在一片纯然的漆黑中，触觉和听觉变成了他的另一双眼睛，在脑海中清晰地勾勒出一幅立体地图，而高亮标注的出口，已经触手可及。  
然而，正当他摸到了打开的通道边缘，竭尽全力朝内挤去时——有什么东西，轻轻搭上了他的脚踝。

A_pi  
「不……它恢复得、也太快了！」

随着一股远超人类的巨力，黑暗中的怪物将他拖了回来，一种无形的压迫感从背后传来，让pi的身体恐惧得颤抖起来。  
一根触手按住他的后颈将他死死压制在地上，pi挣扎着偏过头去，才避免自己的脸被压进肉质腔壁而窒息，嘴唇却因此碰上了一个柔韧滑腻的物体。  
那东西按压着他的唇瓣，试图朝内挤去，然而pi立即反应过来，死死咬紧了牙关，虚弱而饥饿的身体在地面上扭动挣扎着，依然不甘心地想要反击。  
——直到黑暗中传来某种粘连物剥离般的声音，那怪物在他背后抖开了身体，仿佛一张血肉织就的厚毯，缓缓地朝他盖了下来。  
从小腿到腰臀，从背心到肩膀，pi感到自己被怪物死死压制裹紧，几近赤裸的身体前后都紧贴着那黏腻、温热、不时收缩的肉壁，甚至能感到上面凸起的血管和青筋摩擦着皮肤。  
他尚还自由的右手徒劳地挥舞着，挣扎着向前爬去，却只能绝望地感受着怪物蠕动着攀上他的脖颈，加大了束缚的力量，几乎压得他肋骨生疼，呼吸也渐渐困难起来。  
他咬紧的牙关不自觉地松开了，颤抖的嘴唇在窒息的痛苦中屈服，竭力张开想要攫取氧气，但入口的只有一片腥咸，以及紧压着舌头塞满了口腔的软滑器官。  
某种膏状物从那根触手的末梢挤出，融化在唾液和粘液中，很快就顺着喉咙淌了下去，与此同时，一种诡异但却又似乎极为美妙的味道从味蕾上传来，让他不由自主地颤栗了一下，甚至感到腹内灼烧着的饥饿感都减弱了些许。  
人类本能地想要索取更多，但那根触手却在此时往外撤了出去，只余下他下意识伸出的舌尖，牵连着空气里一根拉长断裂的银丝。  
在他短暂失神的时候，那裹挟着他身体的怪物已经将他摆成了跪趴的姿势，无数细小的触腕伸展开来，贴着他的皮肉暧昧滑动；而几根更长而扁平的触手，则以一种令人毛骨悚然的近乎慈爱的力道，隔着小腹抚摩着他身体里的卵。  
pi缓缓地喘着气，脸颊紧贴着温热潮湿的腔壁，浸在一汪汇集到凹陷中的黏液里，却忽然凄厉地笑出了声。  
居然以为最糟的部分已经过去，他还是太天真了……这个噩梦，明明才刚开了个头而已。  
黑暗中，怪物庞大而软滑的躯体，蠕蠕地动作起来。

视觉失去作用之后，其他感官就变得加倍地灵敏。  
酸软的腰肢与双腿早就撑不住身体了，以至于pi全身的重量都压在轻托着他腹部的怪物身上，反而更加重了体内肆虐的触手所带来的刺激。  
尽管怪物并没有刻意进攻他的敏感点，但来回的蹭弄之下，一阵阵酥麻依然从尾椎如电流般一路上蹿，在一片漆黑的视野里炸出眩目的闪光；而皮肤上不断落下又拔起的细小吸盘，则在所到之处激起一片又一片的鸡皮疙瘩，进而在舔舐过那白皙皮肉上层叠的淤痕时，引发人类青年一阵无法自抑的颤抖。  
一根触角，一根柔软而坚韧有力的触角，溶解开了穴口的胶质物，此刻正深深地埋入pi的身体，不紧不慢地、甚至可以说是温柔地搅动着被体温暖热的卵，回收着周围变得粘稠的液体，而后释放出新鲜的黏液作为补充。  
他的身体在入侵者面前毫无抵抗力，甚至背叛了他的意志，被怪物公式化的触碰挑起了情欲——比起肉体上的折磨，这一认知才更让人感到痛苦。  
pi侧着脸，尖锐地抽了口气，把一瞬间上涌的恶心压了下去。  
他没有多余的体力浪费在呕吐上……如果他还想回家，而不是一辈子陷在这里，沦为怪物寄生的容器与温床的话。

A_pi  
「对……要逃。」  
「绝对、不能认输……」  
「我需要……」

我需要……  
『恢复体力』『等待时机』

『恢复体力』  
A_pi  
「没有体能的话，就没法召唤钻石剑。」  
「……必须减少活动，保存体力。」  
「除此以外，不管是什么……我至少得吃点东西。」

『等待时机』  
A_pi  
「没办法自己从那个通道钻出去，也不知道这里离出口到底有多远。」  
「需要一个机会……让怪物把我带出去。」  
「……如果那个时候我还活着的话。」

正当pi勉强从欲望的浪潮中捞出一点思考的余裕时，突然，某种异样的情绪，如同骤然响起的蜂鸣一般袭击了他。  
pi颤抖着悲鸣了一声，右手的手指深深抠入肉质地面，前所未有的强烈触感席卷了他的全身，在灭顶般的快感中，一切有关脱逃的谋划都被这洪流冲散、撕碎，变成了无数难以辨认的碎片。  
那不是他自己的情绪，也不是他自己的触感——一种异常的、令人惊慌的愉悦，占据了他的思维和感知，在他的脑海之中回荡。  
他用力地咬了一下舌尖，口腔中立刻弥漫开了血腥味，疼痛让他清醒了一点，但那一瞬间充斥着脑海的诱人幻景却对他紧追不舍，从那种美妙状态中脱出的身体不满地抗议着、渴求着，想要重新沉浸入那种舒适的、排除一切其他感官的快乐之中。  
是刚刚被强行喂下去的东西？还是怪物正在影响他的精神？  
pi吃力地思考着，却挡不住源源不断的幻觉和错乱闪回的记忆，有那么一瞬间，他甚至错以为身后紧贴着他的是爱人的胸膛，而抚摸着他腰侧一带敏感皮肤、带来酥痒的愉快感受的则同样是属于人类的双手。  
也仅是那么一瞬间，下一秒，疼痛再次将那画面驱散在黑暗之中，他的意识重新回到现实，但身上黏糊软滑的触感也因此变得更加难以忍受。

A_pi  
「这下……是真的不妙了……」

某个声音在耳边诱哄着，劝他放弃抵抗，向自己的本能屈服，去尽情享受肉体与精神的极乐——何必白费力气呢？你无路可逃，而挣扎不过是在延长痛苦，趁早放弃，就不必再面对这难堪的现实。  
疼痛逐渐转变为麻木，pi在地面上小幅度地摇着头，像是要把那个声音从脑袋里甩出去，摆脱掉那个听上去很诱人的想法。  
他的大脑像是被活活劈成了两半，一半是声声呼唤着他的美好幻象，另一半是不断蚕食意志的深暗，偏偏他还不得不竭尽全力去保持理智、保持自我，简直是教科书式的自讨苦吃。

A_pi  
「“老陆……”」

在粘液搅动的咕唧声中，青年的身体软绵绵地随着怪物的动作摇晃，满怀绝望地一遍遍呼唤着爱人的名字，像是要在黑暗中抓住一点苦苦支撑的理由。

TBC


	4. 盛宴

pi从无梦的深眠中睁开双眼，  
分辨自己是否真正醒来并不容易，有那么一小会，他甚至感觉不到自己的身体，在一片混沌的黑暗之中，仿佛他只剩下一个意识，孤零零地漂浮在虚空里。  
pi用力眨动了几下眼睛，又深深地吸进一口气，气流划过鼻腔发出略微尖锐的响声，那种可怕的感觉才慢慢地消了下去，手指率先恢复了知觉，接着是搭在脸侧的左手，和垫在脖子底下被压得发麻的右臂。  
他艰难地翻了个身，仰躺着缓了一会儿，才撑着地面坐起身来，抬手摸了摸胳膊内侧。  
二十二道血痂歪歪扭扭地排列在皮肤上，最后一道刚结痂，摸上去略黏，还有点疼，而最初那一道几乎已经脱落干净了，露出底下明显比其他地方柔软细嫩的皮肤。  
他不记得自己是什么时候失去的意识，在黑暗中时间感已经开始出现问题；好在从伤口的愈合程度，他还能大致判断出自己睡了多久，又在这个鬼地方待了多久。  
——已经三个星期多了啊。  
pi在黏糊糊的地面上摸索了片刻，找到了那个用皮带扣简单打磨出来的小刀片，对准了手臂，皱了下眉，用力划了下去。  
疼痛能让人切实意识到自己的存在——长时间处于黑暗和寂静之中，已经令他变得有些麻木了。  
直到这时pi才算完全清醒，如果不是为了保存战斗能力，在这种能把人逼疯的环境下，他说不定会痴迷于割伤自己所带来的刺激。  
血从伤口里流了出来，pi凑过去舔了舔，舌尖弥漫开铁锈味和微微的咸，唾液在一定程度上能预防伤口感染，而淌下的血则全被卷入口中——非常时期，即使这么一点能量也不能任其浪费。

做完计时工作，他从地上爬了起来，拖着日益沉重的身体，凭着记忆从一面肉壁上切割下一块组织来，毫不在意地送进嘴里咀嚼。  
味道比腐肉好点，但是更韧更难嚼。  
这些天来他已经多少归纳出了怪物行动的规律，每隔三天一次的“那个”，如果表现得顺服，就能获取更多食物，也就是那种似乎含有很高热量的“美味”的膏状物，只要一点就能维持生命所需，但体内那些高速发育的卵会夺去大部分的营养，如果只靠这个，他仍然会因虚弱而彻底失去反抗能力。  
除此之外，唯一的食物和水分来源，就是这肉质腔壁和不知从什么地方分泌的黏液了。  
只要不尝试离开腔室，怪物似乎并不理会他的小动作，那些肉块虽然滑腻恶心，但确实能够食用，而且能够缓解空腹的痛苦——只是因为不知道这种来历不明的怪物肉，吃下去会有什么隐含的危害，他也不敢多吃。  
该说好在那些卵会吸收掉所有的残渣，所以他现在不需要在这种地方考虑排泄的问题吗？  
pi苦笑了一下，把嘴里的东西咽下去，尽力不去回想它的味道，然后拍拍手站起来，开始活动身体。  
没有怪打也没有农活可干，但为了保持肌肉的力量，在食物匮乏的情况下也不能忽视锻炼。

只是今天，似乎运动计划要被迫中止了。  
在他绕着腔室跑动的时候，一股异样的情潮毫无预兆地从小腹爆发，pi还未反应过来，便在凹凸不平的地面上绊了一下，双腿一软，直接仆倒在地。  
混乱的喘息声立即充斥了狭小的空间，但pi根本听不到这些，耳鸣和剧烈的心跳占据了他的听觉，而从体内传来的骚动则令他瞬间陷入了慌乱，只知道蜷缩起身体簌簌发抖。  
仿佛有无数细小的触须在他的身体里抓挠，那数不清的小怪物纷纷从卵壳中钻出来，简直像要占据他体内的每一个角落一般蠕动着，这恐怖的错觉让人类情不自禁地发出了一声哽咽。

A_pi  
「“呃——不、呜！”」

那些怪物一降生便开始啃噬自己的卵壳，迅速增大的体型却让它们的宿主陷入了剧痛之中。  
大颗大颗的冷汗混着泪水从脸颊边滚落，细微的快感无法中和腹腔内那仿佛要将他撕裂的胀痛，pi低低地哀嚎着在地上翻滚挣扎，却找不到任何减轻痛苦的办法。  
像是过去了一个世纪之久，在他体内孵化的怪物幼崽才终于停止了施加在他身上的酷刑，转而撕咬起那层阻隔粘液流出的胶质。  
人类精疲力竭地卧在地上，再也无力动弹，大股的透明液体先一步从他的身体里涌了出来，在地面的凹陷中形成了一滩小小的水洼，而后几条裹在粘液中的触手才一点点从穴口探出，试探性地四下碰触着，在这具瘫软的身体上激起一阵断断续续的抽搐。  
那些小怪物接二连三地用细小的触须扒住穴口娇嫩的软肉，从青年无力合拢的双腿间钻出，在他因不见光而变得有些苍白的皮肤上留下新鲜的湿痕。  
无数新生的软滑躯体在他身上四散开来，甚至从他的脖子和脸颊爬过，然而pi除了一阵毛骨悚然以外，连一丝翻身将它们抖下去的力气都没有剩下，若不是还能感受到自己胸口不断的起伏，他几乎以为自己已经在那种非人的折磨中死去了。

——只是，他到底是撑过来了。

在一片狼藉之中，赤身裸体的粉发青年缓缓地平复着呼吸，感受着逐渐回到身体里的力量，一点点地攥紧了拳头。  
黑暗中，那双蒙在凌乱发丝下的猩红眼睛，目光越发清明。

pi静静地坐在腔室的角落里，闭目养神，他的手指无意识地搭在胳膊上，用指腹勾勒那由伤痕构成的三个字，对于从他身边甚至身上爬过的怪物幼崽无动于衷。  
自从那些怪物的诞生已经又过了五六天，一度被卵撑到变形的小腹此刻已经恢复了平坦，只是依旧不可避免地呈现出略微松垮的状态，估计还要不少时间才能恢复，但此刻pi的心思完全没放在这件事上。  
这些天里，负责给食的触手怪物一直没有出现，大概是想等他因为饥饿而失去反抗能力，再进行第二轮的授卵。  
想得挺美。  
pi从心底里发出一声冷笑。  
几天之前他就发现，在摄食怪物血肉之后，他总是会短暂地产生幻觉，反应也会变得迟钝，而即便那些幼崽已经脱离了他的身体，欲望的浪潮也会时不时地冲散他的理智，让他在混乱中无意识地取悦自己。  
这种东西再吃下去，他迟早会陷入万劫不复的境地，即便侥幸逃出去，也说不准会落下什么后遗症；若非如此，他也不至于出此下策，只为节省每一点宝贵的体能。  
只要没有那些怪物幼崽寄生在体内夺取他的体力，并且最大程度地停止活动，在不吃不喝的情况下他也能长时间维持战斗能力，顶多是半饥半饱的感觉不太好受罢了。  
而如果那怪物执意要靠这种办法让他乖乖就范，那他们就走着瞧吧。  
什么时候他耐心耗尽，完全可以不顾体力的损耗，把这些幼崽一个个揪出来弄死，不怕那怪物还沉得住气。  
大不了就是逃不出去，那枚小刀片对付成年的触手不行，杀杀小怪还是没什么问题的——当然，割开自己的手腕也一样。  
不过到目前为止，pi还没有放弃人生的念头，虽然这样保持一动不动的状态让他有点昏昏沉沉，而且身上爬来爬去的怪物幼崽也相当烦人。

A_pi  
「……？！」

正当他打算彻底放松，让意识再度沉入睡眠时，一团滑腻的东西悄无声息地从他的手背上爬了过去。  
pi起先并没有把它放在心上，这些天这种事情时有发生——但只一瞬间，他便猛地睁开双眼，胳膊上的汗毛都奓了起来，就连舒缓跳动的心脏也因突然来袭的惊悸，而几乎要撞破胸腔跳出来了。

A_pi  
「……这玩意之前，有这么大的吗？」

直到这时，他才感觉到，不知从什么时候开始，那些触手幼崽们，已经全部聚集过来，缓缓漫上他的身体。  
pi下意识将那枚小小的刀片抓在了手心，正要不管不顾地将那些东西从身上扯开，却忽然僵在了原地。  
不管怎么说，目前他依然有希望逃离这里，有希望再见到陆夫人，一旦陷入缠斗，体力的损耗毫无疑问地会使这点希望彻底破灭。  
到那个时候，他除了死亡，也就没有第二条路可走了。  
咬了咬牙，pi决定赌上一把——赌自己作为容器的作用，要远大于幼崽的一顿饲料。  
那些软滑的小东西很快爬满了他的全身，似乎确实没有啃食他的意图，只是贴着光裸的皮肤舔舐蠕动，向这具食髓知味的身体散播着欢愉。  
pi默默忍耐着，咬紧了嘴唇，却止不住在憋屈和恐慌中的微微颤抖，以及随着鼻息漏出的轻哼声。  
触手系的怪物几乎天生具有令人堕落的能力，那些怪物血肉和膏状物肯定有问题也不必说，只是他别无选择。  
这么长时间的折磨之后，能守住精神防线已属不易，可他心知肚明，人类追求快乐的本能正拖着他不断向深渊滑去——纵使再不愿意承认，他的身体也已经开始对性成瘾，只需稍加刺激，那种难以控制的渴求和冲动就会如同一头逃出笼子的野兽，牢牢地抓住他，动摇他的意志。

那些细小的触须还未分化成各异的形状，但长满吸盘的底部也足以在人类敏感的身体上挑起欲火。  
皮肤被碰触抚摩的痒意与乳尖被捻弄吸吮的酥麻，已经使他的性器微微抬头，而当一团软滑的事物挤入他的臀缝间，用触须扒开脆弱的穴口，试探着向内戳刺时，那一瞬间贯穿神经的强烈刺激险些使他跳了起来。  
pi的呼吸乱了，糟糕的画面和记忆不受控制地从脑海深处浮现出来，而一旦想到这东西还是从他的身体内钻出来的——他抽气的声音里几乎带上颤抖的泣音。  
逃跑的冲动占据了他的思维，哪怕只是逃离目前的状况，哪怕只是几分钟也好……可是，在这里，他又能往哪逃呢？  
那软滑的躯体不容抗拒地挤进了他的身体，胀痛和快感一并袭来，而无人触碰的前端已然抽搐着将热液洒在了他的腿间，又迅速被爬来的怪物幼崽争抢干净。  
此时再想反抗和逃跑也晚了，几只幼崽在他失神的片刻之间，已经捆缚住了他的手脚。  
除非现在就召出钻石剑，否则面对这些吞食他体液后明显又大了一圈、力量也进一步增强的怪物，单靠一枚刀片，和一个尚在高潮余韵之中手软脚软的人类，实在是太不够看了。  
另一种缓缓降临在他身上的虚弱感，则提醒着他，那些怪物从他身上吞食的，绝不只是一点体液而已。  
魔力，能量，经验……无论怎么称呼，这是这个世界最神奇的力量之一，存在于各种成年生物体内，也赋予了pi更加充沛的体能与生命力、为武器、工具与盔甲附加魔法的能力、甚至是创造水源的能力。  
而此刻，他能清晰地感觉到那种力量正以缓慢却实实在在的速度从他身上流失。  
在这场怪物的狂欢之中，他很不幸地扮演着餐桌的角色——以及被享用的盛宴。  
而这显然不是结束——毕竟，光是之前分食他体液的怪物幼崽，可能还不到总数的十分之一呢。  
光是念及此，就让他混沌的大脑中浮现出了深深的绝望。

A_pi  
「不能这样下去，想点别的……」

pi竭力把注意力转移开，试着去想象阳光照在身上的感觉，清风带来的田野和牧场的气息，弥漫在小木屋中的唱片声和奶油汤的味道，还有……陆夫人。  
这些往日他习以为常的事物，在这一刻却令他鼻尖发酸，甚至一瞬间被汹涌而来的思念击倒，几乎产生了一种落泪的冲动。  
但这些同时也给了他顽抗到底的力量。  
他全身的肌肉松弛下来，不再紧绷着白白消耗体力，如同一具无生命的物件般任由那些可憎的小怪物施为，而精神却仿佛脱离了肉体，飘浮在半空，对下方自己承受的一切冷眼旁观。  
愤怒和憋屈积累到了极限，一种理性的疯狂反而支配了他的大脑。  
——要离开这里，无论付出什么样的代价。

TBC


End file.
